


Added

by J000liet



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Group chat, Hinata cries, Hinata is a skating fan, M/M, Yuri protects his fans, its both good and bad, meeting your idols is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Kenma has added V_NikivorofMlkBoi: He’s squeaking.V_Nikiforov: Privit!In which Hinata meets his figure skating idols on line.





	1. Pls dont. Pls do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma: Kenma  
> SweetSUGAr: Suga  
> SmolSun: Hinata  
> mlkboi: Kageyama  
> RoooooolingThunder: Noya  
> Just_Asahi: Asahi  
> OyaOya: Bokuto  
> NekoMa: Yaku  
> OyaOyaOya: Kuroo  
> V_Nikiforov: Victor Nikivorof  
> EnnoSHITa: Ennoshita  
> LeGo: Lev  
> Dadchi: Daichi  
> ChriSTOP: Christophe  
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Katsuki Yuuri  
> Ice_Tiger: Yuri Plisetsky  
> Phichit+chu: Phichit  
> YamaYama: Yamaguchi

**Kenma:** @Hinata, don’t freak out. I’m adding someone to the group chat.

**SweetSUGAr:** Who?

**Kenma:** @Hinata…

**SmolSun:** who are you adding?

**Kenma:** He’s a relative of Lev.

**SmolSun:** Russian?

**MlkBoi:** Oh no.

**Dadchi: @** Kageyama?

**MlkBoi:** Pls don’t.

**RoooooolingThunder:** Pls do.

**Just_Asahi:** Who are they?

**Kenma: @** Hinata. Promise.

**OyaOya:** Who’s Lev?

**NekoMa:** Don’t even.

**OyaOyaOya:** He’s the newbie on my team.

**OyaOyaOya:** @Kenma, why are you adding a relative of Levs?

**MlkBoi:** @Kuroo Don’t ask. Pls don’t add who I think you are @Kenma.

**Kenma:** @Hinata. Pls promise.

**SmolSun:** Okay?

 

> _ <Kenma has added V_Nikivorof> _

**MlkBoi:** He’s squeaking.

**V_Nikiforov:** Privit!

**V_Nikiforov:**

****

**MlkBoi:** He’s screaming

**SweetSUGAr:** WHAT DID YOU DO!?

**EnnoSHITa:** who?

**YamaYama:** Why is @Hinata on the rafters?

**LeGo:** Victor?

**V_Nikiforov:** Hello Lev!

**V_Nikiforov:** Is your friend alright?

**MlkBoi:** Asahi is getting him down from the basketball net.

**V_Nikiforov:** Japanese is not my first language. Did you say basketball net?

**MlkBoi:** Yes. Fair warning @Hinata idolizes you, your fiance and that blonde one. Thats short.

**V_Nikiforov:** Yuri?

**MlkBoi:** no… the russian one. the ice puma of russia or smth

**V_Nikivorof:** yes. that would be Yuri.

**SmolSun:** OMG! YOUR VICTOR NIKIFORG! I LVE UR SKATNG! AND YUR FIANCES SKATING! AND YRI PLINSKI’S SKATING! AND ITS ICE TIGER @Kageyama! DO YOU KNOW NTHNG!?

**Dadchi:** @Hinata, please don’t yell.

**SmolSun:** I’m sorry @Daichi.

**SmolSun:** If I give something to @Lev to send to you will you sign it and send it back @Viktor?

**V_Nikiforov:** Sure! Would you like Yuuri and Yuri to sign it too?

**SweetSUGAr:** He passed out.

**MlkBoi:** It would make his year if you did that though @Victor.

**V_Nikiforov:** I… Is he alright? I’ll sign it. But is he okay?

**MlkBoi:** He loves you.

**Just_Asahi:** Wait… are you that figure skater that's engaged to Katsuki Yuuri-san?

**V_Nikiforov:** I am that lucky figure skater!

**Just_Asahi:** Suga, it’s okay. This is an olympian.

**Just_Asahi:** this is an olympian...

**Just_Asahi:** I’m talking to an olympian...

**RoooooolingThunder:** babe…

**Just_Asahi:** WHAT DO I DO?

**RoooooolingThunder:** babe...

**V_Nikiforov:** is _Just_Asahi_ okay?

**RoooooolingThunder:** I got this.

**V_Nikiforov:** Would _SmolSun_ like me to add other skater’s to this chat?

**MlkBoi:** that would… be really nice of you. He’s awake now. He’s fine.

 

> _ <V_Nikiforov added Katsuki_Yuuri, Ice Tiger, Otabek Altin, Pichit+chu, Katsuki_Yuuri#1Fan, and ChirSTOP> _

**ChriSTOP:** What fine thing is this, mon amour? Did you invite me to party?

 

> _ <V_Nikiforov has blocked ChiSTOP> _

**V_Nikiforov:** I forgot Chris isn’t safe for young children. I’m assuming you are all minors?

**SweetSUGAr:** Everyone in this chat besides you and possibly who you added is still in highschool.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Victor why did you add me to a children’s group chat?

**LevGo:** Hi Yuuri!

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Oh, hello Lev!

**V_Nikiforov:** These are some of Lev’s friends. You have a fan in this chat, my love!

**Ice_Tiger:** STOP BEING GROSS OLD MAN!

**OyaOya:** I’m so confused.

**OyaOyaOya:** @Lev has a cousin who’s a world class figure skater. He’s visiting right now. It appears that @Hinata is a fan and @Kenma invited someone who @Hinata admires into the chat.

**OyaOya:** Oh.

**Dadchi:** @Bokuto, why aren’t you practicing. And @Asahi is fetching @Hinata from the net again.

**OyaOya:** I hurt my knee. I have to sit out.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Are you alright!

**OyaOya:** I just landed on it! I’ll be back to doing my thing in no time!

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Well make sure to alternate between ice and heat with breaks in between.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Don’t wrap it too tight and keep it elevated.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** If you bled, make sure you rehydrate.

**V_Nikiforov:** @Yuuri, dear, your motherly instincts are showing.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Apologies.

**OyaOya:** I’m flattered a world class athlete is telling me how to take care of myself.

**SmolSun:** IM DYING! ARE YOU ALL WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE?

**Ice Tiger:**

****

**Phichit+chu:**

****

**Ice Tiger:** Otabek was DJing last night. He won’t be up for a while.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Minami is sick. He just texted me and said he was muting the conversation.

**Phichit+chu:** I’m getting yelled at to go back to practice, but maybe I’ll talk to you later?

 

> _ <Phichit+chu has signed out of Group Chat: VolleuBallPeeps> _

**SmolSun:** ITS ALL YOU! YOU ARE REAL!

**Ice Tiger:** @Kageyama, was it?

**MlkBoi:** yes?

**Ice Tiger:** im not short, and its TIGER. T.I.G.E.R. TIGER!

**SmolSun:** I am soooooooo sorry for him!

**SmolSun:** wait… did you say you were visiting Lev?

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Victor, Yuri, and I are visiting Lev, yes. We’ve just finished up and are heading over to his school right now.

**Dadchi:** @Hinata No.

**SmolSun:** PLS!

**SweetSUGAr:** @Daichi made @Hinata cry.

**Katsuki_Yuuri:** Is he okay! He isn’t hurt is he? I read he fainted earlier!

**SweetSUGAr:** He just really wants to meet you.

**MlkBoi:** He wants to go down to Lev’s school to have a training match so he can show off.

**Ice Tiger:** … Is he a Yuri’s Angel?

**MlkBoi:** no. He just admires you because he’s 162.8 cm and you’re 163 cm so he feels like you understand him or something.

**Ice Tiger:** … I don’t mind if he comes

 

> _ <Ice Tiger has signed out of Group Chat: VolleyBallPeeps> _

**YamaYama:** @Daichi, I’m having a hard time calming the sobs you caused @Hinata.

**V_Nikiforov:** _YamaYama_ , can you answer his phone for him?

**YamaYama:** Yes…

**V-Nikiforov:** number please

**SweetSUGAr:** Is he doing what I think he’s doing?

**YamaYama:** _xxx-xxx-xxxx_

* * *

 

“Hello?” Yamaguchi answered Hinata’s phone.

_“Privit! Is this SmolSun’s phone?”_

“Hinata, Victor Nikiforov wants to talk to you.” Yamaguchi put the phone on speaker.

“What? Hinata sniffled.

_“Is this SmolSun?”_

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Hinata sniffled again.

_“You can call me Victor!”_

“O-o-o-okay, Victor-san.” Hinata sniffled again.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” Another voice asked.

“Uuuummmmm.”

_“This is Katsuki Yuuri.”_

“I just really want to meet you, Katsuki-san!” Hinata started wailing again.

_“OI! SmolSun!”_

_“Yuri. Be nice!”_ Yuuri scolded. _“And his name is Hinata. Not SmolSun.”_

“Mr. Plisetsky?” Hinata sniffled.

_“If you wanna come and meet us, then come and meet us.”_

“But I’m only a first year. I can’t get there by myself.”

_“Katsudon?”_ Yuri snapped.

_“He’s sixteen.”_ Yuuri sighed.

_“Well I’m sixteen. You can come to see us on your own.”_

_“Yurio, be nice! Maybe he lives really far away and can’t drive!”_ Victor scolded.

“Coach? Please?” Hinata looked to Ukai.

“A practice match would be good. Let me call Nekoma.” Ukai pulled out his phone.

_“Hey Hinata.”_ Yuri snapped. _“Make sure you bring something you want me to sign. I don’t want to sign anything that Victor’s signed too.”_

_“I’ll sign anything you want, too Hinata.”_ Yuuri said gently.

_“We all will! Makka will even give you her paw print if you want!”_ Viktor laughed when a bark was let out.

“Was that your dog?” Noya asked.

_“Yes. Who might you be?”_

“I’m Noya!”

“RoooooolingThunder.” Suga sighed. “I’m Suga. I have to say I’m still a bit concerned about this.”

“Thank you!” Daichi called from the background. “Hinata is not going off to meet some strangers!”

Hinata started to cry again.

_“Who keeps making Hinata cry?”_ Yuuri demanded.

“Daichi.” Yamaguchi said. “You can call me Yamaguchi.”

“Daichi is Dadchi.” Suga explained. “Where’s Asahi?”

_“Is Asahi_ Just_Asahi _?”_ Yuuri asked.

“Yep.” Noya smiled.

_“He seems to be keeping the group chat up to date.”_ Yuuri told them.

_“YO! Daichi!”_ Yuri called out through the phone. _“You’d better let Hinata come down here or I’m coming up there to whoop your ass!”_

_“YURI!”_ Victor gasped, scandalized.

_“I don’t let anyone make my fans cry!”_ Yuri yells back. “ _Hinata?”_

“Yeah.” Hinata wiped his eyes.

_“The first time I ever met Yuuri, he was crying in a bathroom. When I meet you, I expect… a hug.”_ Yuri grumbled out.

“REALLY!?” Hinata yelled.

_“Sure, why not.”_

“I just got off the phone with Nekomata. Practice match is on for this weekend if everyone can make it.” Ukai came back.

“YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!” Hinata jumped up and hugged Ukai.

“Is that this skater on the phone?” Ukai grumbled.

_“Hello!”_ Victor said happily.

“I wanna talk to you.” Ukai growled and snatched the phone before walking away.

“Hinata… I don’t know about this.” Daichi sighed.

“Everything will be alright, Daichi!” Hinata bounced in place. “Kageyama, let's practice! Everything has to go perfectly!”

“I’m gonna murder Kenma.” Tsukishima muttered.


	2. Ace of Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets the Ice Skaters.

* * *

 

Hinata was…

Vibrating.

There was no other way to put it.

And Daichi was watching him like a hawk.

Ukai had given Victor an earful about calling underage fans and what not, but he was still worried.

Everyone else was just happy to see one of their team mates so excited.

They pulled up to Nekoma and before the bus doors could even finish opening, Hinata was running for the gym, causing everyone to sprint after him.

“IS HE HERE YET!?” Hinata burst through the doors.

“GAAAH!” Yaku jumped. “HINATA!”

“Shrimpy-chan!” Kuroo smiled. “No, they are on their way though.”

Hinata turned and bounced on his toes by the door.

“Don’t run off like that dumbass.” Kageyama reached him first.

“He isn’t here yet. I get to greet him!” Hinata’s smile consumed his face.

“Hinata, remember what I said.” Daichi warned.

“He’s the real deal, Daichi.” Hinata whined. “I promise.”

“It’s true.” Kuroo nodded coming up behind Hinata. “And I wouldn’t put shrimpy-chan in danger.” He ruffled the orange hair.

“Still…” Daich rubbed the back of his head as the rest of the team joined them.

“Yachi and Kiyoko are getting the rest of the things.” Suga panted.

“How far away are they!?” Hinata looked up at Kuroo.

“Probably pulling into the parking lot right now.” Kuroo smiled. “They said they would drive here from the rink today.”

Hinata bounced on his toes, head whipping back and forth between his team and the stairs,

“You really like Uncle Victor, don’t you?” Lev came up to the group.

“Mm. But I like The Ice Tiger more!” Hinata nodded.

“HA! YOU OWE ME A CAT OLD MAN!”

Hinata’s eyes went wide.

“Shrimpy-chan, meet Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri. They’re relatives and friends of Lev’s.” Kuroo smiled. Hinata turned and just stood there. “This is Hinata.” He ruffled Hinata’s hair again.

“Privit!” Victor waved.

“EEEEEEEEEEE!” Hinata squealed and ran up to Yuri, giving him the tightest hug he could manage.

Yuri looked a bit shocked, but when he realized he wasn't being crushed, gave into the hug, patting Hinata awkwardly on the back.

“Oh, look Yuuri! Yurio’s made a new friend!” Victor laughed.

“Shut up, old man. Go get me a cat.” Yuri growled.

“Hinata, you should get off him.” Suga sighed.

Hinata whimpered and hugged Yuri tighter.

“You are going to crush him.” Daichi added.

“No he isn’t.” Yuri glared at Daichi. “You were the one who made him cry. I recognize your voice.”

“Yes, well, I was worried about him.” Daichi glared back

“Oi, dumbass.” Kageyama stepped forwards and flicked Hinata on the back of the head. “If you don’t get off him, he can’t sign that shit you brought.”

Hinata pulled back. “Will you sign my poster!?” His eyes shined. “And I brought you muffins! I tried to make pirozhki but they didn’t turn out.”

Yuri blushed. “Thanks. And yeah, I’ll sign something for you.”

“GEEEEEEEE!” Hinata jumped up and down and ran to get his duffle bag from Kiyoko and Yachi.

“Hey, Daichi.” Yuri glared.

“Yes?”

“You make him cry, I will end you. No one hurts or insults my fans.” He snarled and walked past the group. “Lev, is Hinata the jumper you were talking about?”

“I apologize for him.” Yuuri bowed. “I’m Katsuki Yuuri. Yuri is just really passionate about his fans and their support means a lot to him.”

“I was just worried that Hinata was getting tricked. I don’t want him to get abducted or something.” Daichi gave a respectful bow back.

“I understand.” Yuuri smiled. “You all seem very nice. You and your friends are like a family.”

“Yuuri and I read through the group chat since the beginning over that past few days.” Victor laughed. “There is quite a lot there.”

“Nikiforov?” Ukai stepped forwards.

“Yes?” Victor smiled.

Ukai examined Victor up and down before squinting and going to greet Nekomata.

“That’s Coach Ukai.” Noya smiled. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu. You can call me Noya.” He bowed.

“Privet!” Victor waved again.

“MR. ICCCCEEEE TIIIIGGGGEEERRRR!!!!!!!” Hinata came running up the stairs with a tube in his hands.

Yuri turned around, slightly afraid of the orange haired bundle of sunshine running towards him.

“Will you sign my poster?” Hinata pulled out a poster from “Welcome to the Madness”.

“Sure.” Yuri smiled, pulling out a silver marker and signing a corner.

“You’re super flexible, Yuri.” Lev looked at the poster.

“This isn’t much.”

“Mr. Plisetsky can put his legs 180 degrees apart in a perfect split!” Hinata nodded happily.

“Just call me Yuri, Sunshine.” Yuri blushed.

“I’m sorry!” Hinata bowed. “Thank you Yuri!”

“Sure.” Yuri nodded. “Do you have something I can send to Otabek to sign?”

“YEAH!” Hinata pulled out another poster.

“Mr. Altin isn’t super popular here in Japan, so I havent been able to get a cool one like your’s or Mr. Katsuki’s yet!” Hinata sighed. “I want one from someone from every country. But you’re still my favorite!”

“Thanks.”

“Hinata!” Ukai called out. “We’re here to play, not fanboy.”

“But Hinata _is_ here to fanboy.” Tskishima muttered just loud enough for Hinata to hear.

“Sorry coach!”

“Do that later and get over here!” Ukai called out again.

“I’ll hold onto that.” Yuri grabbed the poster.

“Thank you!” And Hinata ran off.

“Sweet boy.” Yuuri came over to Yuri. “Reminds me of Minami.”

“Reminds _me_ of Victor…” Yuri grumbled. “But yeah… he is kinda cute in an annoying little brother sorta way.”

Yuuri smiled. “I’m glad you made a friend.”

“You're not my mom!” Yuri snapped.

“That's funny.” Yuuri teased back and went to help Victor wrestle Makka into some dog shoes so she didn’t scratch the courts.

* * *

Whatever the Nekoma players had said did not prepare the skaters for the first time they saw Hinata jump.

Yuri openly cheered for Hinata’s team, just to make Lev (who he thought was _more_ annoying than Victor) mad. He sat on their side of the court. Talked to their managers. Chatted with their coach.

He seemed to get along well with Ukai for some reason, the two just kinda grunting at each other in some form of communication that resembled two angry cats. Or maybe it was just that Ukai reminded Yuri of Yakov without the pressure added on.

Victor cheered on Lev, just to even things out, and Yuuri sat quietly on the bleachers, watching Makkachin and keeping her from chasing after the ball like she wanted too.

And then the match ended, Karasuno winning in the third set and Yuri made his move.

“Oi, Sunshine! You know how to skate?”

“Yes!”

“Can you do jumps?”

“I can land a double sometimes…”

“How long are you here?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“OI VICTOR! I’M GOING BACK TO THE RINK!” Yuri hollered.

“NO you aren’t.” Victor snapped. “You’re overworking yourself, Yura.”

“I’m not going to skate! I’m going to teach Sunshine to land some triples.”

“WHAT?” Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

“What?”

“You want to teach?” Victor gaped.

“Sunshine, hurry up and do your things. I’m taking you skating.”

“Now listen here,” Ukai huffed. “His mother left him in my care while he was here and I will not have him running off with people he doesn’t know.” He stormed over and grabbed Hinata. “He’s also one of the starting players and I will not have him running off doing something dangerous and getting hurt so he can’t play the season.”

“Can you come with then?” Hinata looked up at him.

“What?”

“Can you come with me?” Hinata pleaded. “You can keep an eye on things and won’t get in trouble and I can get taught how to do the triple!”

“I don’t…”

“Your friends can come too.” Yuri grumbled.

“Really?”

“Sure.” Yuri sighed.

* * *

A few people went with them. Kageyama got dragged along, Noya willingly went, dragging Asahi with him. Daichi and Suga jumped on the bandwagon real fast too. Kenma wanted to tag along, since Hinata was his friend, and Kuroo went along with him. Lev went because of his relatives and dragged a very unwilling Yaku with him. When they got to the rink, Yuri hopped behind the corner.

“What size are you?” He snapped.

Hinata gave his size and got handed a pair of skates with toe picks and good laces and he slipped them on.

“Are they tight?”

“Think so.” Hinata stood, a little wobble.

“Nope.” Yuri shoved him down. “If you wobble they’re too loose.” He untied them and pulled the laces tighter still. “Now get on the ice while I lace up.”

“Yuuuuri.” Victor warned.

“I’m just going to help him learn how to land a triple. He already can do a double. It isn’t going to be any work.”

“1,000 yen says he lands flat on his face.” Lev whispered to Kenma, Yaku, and Noya.

“I’ll take that bet.” Kageyama snapped and took his hand.

“Okay, Sunshine. Show me your double.” Yuri slid onto the ice.

Hinata nodded, built up speed and threw himself into a double toe loop. He landed, two footed and with both hands to keep him from falling, but he stayed off the ice.

“YEAH!” Kageyama yelled. “Lev, give me my money.”

“Fine.” He grumbled and pulled out his wallet. “Hey, Yaku, lend me-”

“NO!” Yaku snapped.

“I only have 600 yen.” Lev handed over his money.

“You still owe me 400.” Kenma snatched it out of his hand and walked away.

“He’s so fast…” Asahi watched as Hinata tried again.

“I wanna learn.” Noya nodded and headed to the skate counter.

“Let me help you.” Yuuri ran over.

“Noya, just don’t run off and do something dangerous!” Ashai followed.

“He looks happy, Dai.” Suga smiled out at the ice. Yuri was man handling Hinata, showing him the right position for his arms and legs when he would take off and land.

“He does.” Daichi nodded.

“Worried for nothing.” Suga laughed and shook his head. “We really are the team parents aren’t we?”

“We’re his friends.” Daichi sighed. “I just… If I ever got a chance to talk to someone I idolized online, I probably wouldn’t even check to see if they were real.”

“They did give us pictures.”

“Yeah but…”

“I understand.” Victor came up next to them.

“Mr. Niki-”

“Call me Victor. I save that for the press conferences and the sponsors.” Victor waved it off. “I just wanted to thank you.” He joined them in leaning on the wall of the rink.

“Thank-”

“For Hinata.”

“We didn’t have anything to do with Hinata.” Suga removed himself from the wall and sat on the bench.

“For letting Hinata come here. He is good for Yuri.” Victor smiled.

“We’ve only seen him this excited about volleyball.” Daichi admitted. “Is he any good?” He asked as Hinata wobbled on the landing of another double.

“He is very good.” Victor nodded. “To get this far on his own is impressive. I’m sorry I don’t understand your volleyball things.”

“It's alright. Not many people do.” Daichi laughed. “I don’t understand what’s going on out there.”

“Not many people do.” Victor said back. “Your coach is nice.”

“Is he?” Suga laughed.

“He reminds me of my coach.” Victor nodded. “Has he always been a fan of skating?”

“The first time we heard about it was the group chat. Kageyama may know. Or Kenma.” Suga smiled.

“Huh.” Victor looked to the ice. “Oooo! He landed it clean!”

“Kageyama!” Suga waved him over.

“What?” Kageyama stalked over.

“How long has Hinata liked skating?”

“Since he was a kid.” Kageyama shrugged.

“Has he watched it all his life then?” Victor asked.

“Yes.” Kenma stood a little closer to them.

Kuroo smiled. “Shrimpy is cute out there.”

There was a whirl past them and Noya went past giggling.

“NOYA slow down!” Asahi went teetering past.

“Careful Asahi.” Daichi laughed.

“Looks like your other small friend is doing well. Noya, was it?” Victor tapped his chin.

“He just takes to sports like crazy.” Suga smiled. “Don’t worry so much about it.”

“Okay, Sunshine. Ready?”

“Yep!”

“Try the triple.”

“Ooo!” Victor perked up. “Lets see.”

Hinata skated around, took off, rotated three times, and fell flat on his butt. Victor winced.

“Hinata!” Suga called from the edge of the rink.

“I’m okay!”

“Don’t push yourself.” Daichi called from next to Suga.

“I’m okay!” Hinata stood. “Those dives hurt more than this!”

“Just be careful, Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled.

“I still don’t like this.” Ukai grumbled.

“Back from your smoke break?” Victor asked.

“Mmm.” Ukai nodded. “After a fall like that-”

“He landed well. Everything will be fine.” Victor nodded. “Caring for your team is important to you isn’t it?”

Everyone around him blushed, while Kuroo and Kenma snickered.

“We’ll let the coaches talk.” Suga pulled Daichi and Kageyama away.

When they were alone, Ukai cleared his throat. “I apologize for the way I spoke to you.”

“It’s alright. Reminds me of home?”

“Home?”

“Russia.” Victor smiled. “My coach is a lot like you. Grumpy but caring.”

“I-that-what-” Ukai turned bright red. “Thank you.”

“I’ve made a donation to Lev’s team. I’d like to make one to yours as well.”

“Why?”

“Because Hinata is sweet.” Victor smiled. “He makes Yuri smile. He’s probably well on his way to being one of Yuri’s few friends. That makes him important to me.”

“Yuri! You should come to my house next weekend!” Hinata jumped onto him.

“We won’t be here next weekend…” Yuri grumbled.

“Oh.” Hinata hopped down.

Victor heard and started to speak.“We ca-”

“But I’d be willing to go back with you…” Yuri added.

“REALLY!?”

“Victor said I needed a break didn’t he?” Yuri blushed. “And you're a friend of mine.”

“GWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Hinata jumped on him again.

“Only if you teach me volleyball, though.” Yuri snapped.

“We can print of pictures of that skater from Canada to use as targets! Lemind? Lerose?”

“Leroi.” Yuri smiled. “That is a wonderful idea. Can you teach me how to spike really hard?”

“Yeah! Asahi can help too! He’s our ace.”

“What’s an ace?”

“He gets the ball through the wall! He gets the points!”

“So I’m the Ace of Russia?”

“Sure!” Hinata nodded happily.

“How far away is your town?”

“We only have to travel a day or so.”

“A DAY!?”

“Yep.” He nodded.

“Okay then…” Yuri nodded back happily. “We leave tomorrow?”

“Yep!”

“Okay. Try once more and then we’re going.”

* * *

In the end, Hinata got his posters and Yuri and he exchanged phone numbers. Hinata convinced him mom to let him go to America for a week in the middle of the summer between his second and third year to meet up with Yuri, Victor, and Yuuri, seeing as they had moved there to start their own rink, and the next year, Yuri got him a pass for the Grand Prix Final. 

Hinata made Yakov nervous, that much was obvious. But Yakov tolerated the boy seeing as he made Yuri happy. They were the only two there for Yuri who weren't in the skating scene, seeing as Yakov had retired. 

10 years later, Hinata's phone pinged.

 _You have been invited by Yuuri_Katsuki to YUURI'S CHILDREN group chat._ Accept?

He hit yes.

 **Hinata-KS:** Hello?

 **The_Monkey:** So just who are you lkhndsoihf 9ab;kdjb

 **Hintat-KS:** Hello?

 **Meat_Buns5EVR:** He passed out...


End file.
